Fuel filtration systems are known that are designed to prevent flow of fuel to an engine if no filter cartridge is installed or in the incorrect filter cartridge is installed. In these “no filter, no run” systems, not only must a filter cartridge be present, but the correct filter cartridge must be used, in order to allow fuel to flow to the engine.
In some fuel filtration systems that use a filter cartridge, whether in a “no filter, no run” system or not, removal and servicing of the filter cartridge can be difficult. Therefore, a fuel filtration system that enhances filter cartridge removal and servicing would be beneficial.